ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Medley
Pop version musical songs: 0. Prologue (When You're Alone): Rocky the Squirrel, son of Optimus Prime, and Supergirl, daughter of He-Man, are caught by Megatron. Queen Beryl kisses him. Amber Scott, as young Christine, sings this prologue song. Izzy finds Christine. #I Dreamed A Dream (Glee version): When Rocky and Supergirl (in a mother-son duet) are imprisoned, they sing this song. #Think of Me: Bullwinkle hires Carlotta and Christine Daae to sing. However, Megatron overhears this, and calls KOMPLEX. #Through the Eyes of a Child: Sailor Moon (Lisa McClowry) sings this song. #Far Longer Than Forever: Snow White (Regina Belle) and her Prince (Jeffrey Osborne) sing this song. #A Whole New World: Aladdin (Peabo Bryson) shows Snow White (Regina Belle) a new world. #Do You Remember Love? (Animetal USA version): Megatron (the main singer from Animetal USA) sings to Queen Beryl about love. #Remember Me: In the constellation Procyonus, Rocket Raccoon (Josh Groban) knows that Shendu is the new Music Meister. #Always Come Back to You: Bucky O'Hare (Natasha's Brother) and Karis (Rachele Cappelli) sing again for the very first time in a thousand years. #Dreams To Dream: Christine Daae (Linda Ronstadt) sings about dreams to dream. #Master of the House: Stampy becomes Master of his own house. #Who Am I?: Jean Valjean sings. #The Phantom of the Opera: The Phantom of the Opera takes Queen Beryl away from the world. #Music of the Night: The Phantom of the Opera (Gerald Butler) sings this song alongside various others. #It's So Amazing: An Amazing world awaits our heroes. #Our Time Has Come: Optimus Prime (James Ingram) sings about Hollywood. #Beauty and the Beast: Belle (Celine Dion) and Aladdin (Peabo Bryson) marry. #Go the Distance: Izzy (Michael Bolton) goes the distance from his home, Atlanta, to Greece, his true homeland. #Reflection: The Evil Queen (Christina Aguilera) sings about the reflection in her mirror. #Colors of the Wind: Pocahontas (Vanessa Williams) sings about the life in the colors of the rainbow. #Somewhere Out There: Optimus (James Ingram) and Christine Daae (Linda Ronstadt) dance in the hallways of the cathedral. #Somewhere Over the Rainbow: Sailor Mars (Faith Hill) sings a rainbow. #USA National Anthem (Josh Groban version): Rocket Raccoon (Josh Groban) sings the Star-Spangled Banner. He runs for his life from KOMPLEX. #Someday (Eternal version): Sailors Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter (Eternal Sisters) sing Someday when they were wiser. #Someday My Prince Will Come: The Barbara Streisand Monster sings for Prince Lotor to come. #Godspeed, Titanic: The heroes bid farewell to the Titanic. #My Heart Will Go On: Belle (Celine Dion) sings in the Titanic Opera House. #Let Me Be Your Wings: Cornelius (Barry Manilow) and a shrunken Elita-1 (Debra Byrd) sing on Saturn's rings. #If I Never Knew You: On the Australian Peninsula, Perry the Platypus (Jon Secada) and Chun-Li (Shanice) sing a song about their love. #The Day I Fall In Love: Optimus Prime (James Ingram) dreams that he is the Beethoven of Imaginationland, with Francine the Robot (Dolly Parton) dueting with him. #Same Heart: Izzy (Michael Bolton) and Airazor (Jennifer Rush) realise they have the same heart as each other. #The Power of Love (Jennifer Rush version): Airazor (Jennifer Rush) kisses a fairy. #Prima Donna: Carlotta is the first lady on the stage. #Il Muto: Stampy is offered the role of Serafimo in the opera. #Singing in Russian (La Prince Masque du Caucasie): The heroes and villains sing in Russian to the tune of Tchaikovsky's 4th Symphony. Until the chandelier crashes down. #All I Ask of You: The Phantom of the Opera (Gerald Butler) thinks Izzy and Christine betrayed him. #Whatever You Imagine: Christmas is approaching Neverland, and Wendy (Wendy Morten) makes her singing the best. #Where Are You, Christmas?: Sailor Mars (Faith Hill) is abandoned by Ebenezer Scrooge. #What If (Kate Winslet): Rose (Kate Winslet) is abandoned by her lover Jack. #God Bless Us Everyone: Christmas approaches Imaginationland, and opera soprano of Evilland, Myzor the King of War (Andrea Boccelli), sings this song. He-Man is not pleased of Myzor. #Believe: When Rocket Raccoon (Josh Groban) decides that Christmas is for loving and peace, he decides to sing in prison. #The First Noel: Rocket Raccoon (Josh Groban) and Sailor Mars (Faith Hill) mistakenly bump each other and fall in love. #It's Christmas All Over The World: The Brave Little Toaster (Sheena Easton) sings a Christmas song to bad old Ebenezer Scrooge. #I'll Always Love You: The Ghost of Whitney Houston carelessly sings in the Deadworld. #Total Eclipse of the Heart: Vampires in love! Dracula kisses Lilith. #Love Will Find A Way: Finding each other, Thor (Kenny Lattimore) and Jane Foster (Heather Headley) sing this song. #The Point of No Return: The Phantom of the Opera and Queen Beryl sing a song. #Christmas is Over (Stars): KOMPLEX sings about the stars. #Masquerade!: It's New Year's Day! Izzy and the others sing this song. There, he kisses Christine. #Lay All Your Love For Me: The ABBA Song crashes the Masquerade. Amongst the crowd is Stampy, out of Optimus's hat! And the rest of the cast join them! #Memory: Cats sing the song to CATS. Amongst them is Cat R. Waul's wife, Catwoman. #One Day More: Evilland is waging war against Elphaba. #Amazed (Lonestar version): The Four Generals (Lonestar) are amazed at what they had done in Evilland. #I'll Do It For You: Luc-Picard (Brian Adams) sings a Robin Hood song. #There You'll Be: Sailor Mars (Faith Hill) prays that Herotown will be safe. #On My Own: Children sing this song. Among them is young former Evilland Superstars star Infinity Mijinion (Samantha Barks). #Love Survives: Dr. X (Freddie Jackson) and Maleficent (Irene Cara) survive the war. Jafar interferes with Dr. X and marries Maleficent. #Once Upon A Time with Me: Children sing Florence Warner Jones's song. #Dream Away: Babyface and Lisa's song. #God Help The Outcasts: Kitty Galore (Bette Midler) sings for Megatron. #We Are The Champions: General Parvo and Freddy Mercury rock England. #Kim's Nightmare: Kim Possible is haunted by the ghost of Thuy from Miss Saigon. Her enemy, Dr. Drakken, will betray her again on the night of the apocalypse. #Empty Chairs at Empty Tables: The friends of He-Man are no more. #I'd Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That): The Beast (Meat Loaf) has affections for Laura. #Close Every Door: Isaac (Donny Osmond) is imprisoned inside Javert's jail and sings with the children of Israel. #Drink With Me: Marius and the others sing about drinking. #Tears In Heaven: A giant Blue Tsunami hits the city, forcing Evillanders and Herotownspeople to sing. #Tears Are Not Enough: This song is sung in English and French. #All In How Much We Can Give: Miss Mister (Stephanie Mills) loses her children to Elphaba, who captures them. #I'll Keep Your Dreams Alive: Danger Mouse (George Benson) and Jeopardy Mouse (Patti Austin) see Serrator as a threat. #The Phantom Kidnaps Cobi (The Beauty Underneath): The Phantom spirits away Cobi, Izzy's friend, and takes him to Twilight Express, Serrator's train. #Stand Up for the Champions: Serrator (Patrizio Buanne) finds Jasmine and tries to murder her, until KOMPLEX saves her and both Herotown and Evilland are gaining peace together. #No Good Deed: When Elphaba accidentally kills Nessa, Dr. Dillamond, and her lover Fiyero, their ghosts haunted her to do something that no other villains do. #A Heart Full of Love: Marius sees Cosette. #Song of Evil -Look Down-: The villains look down on one of their own- Serrator! #The Final Battle (March of the Witch Hunters): KOMPLEX hunts Serrator down. #Megatron Dies (There's More to Life Than This): Mister Tinkles pours flowers onto Megatron. The Ghosts of Freddie Mercury and Michael Jackson pay tribute. #Optimus Dies (Once Upon a December): Artio (Deana Carter) witnesses Optimus's death at the hands of Queen Beryl. #When You Believe: The ghost of Whitney Houston and Jenna the Adept (Mariah Carey) are too late to save Optimus. #You're Where I Belong: Glinda (Trisha Yearwood) finds out Optimus is dead. #Starfire: Vytor (The main singer of Dragonforce) is too late to save Optimus, and he pays tribute. #Some Other World- Optimus's Funeral: Optimus has been revealed to have died of Kryptonite poisoning. Dr. Evil (Elton John) is among those paying tribute. The funeral takes place in the jungle. #Can You Feel The Love Tonight?: Dr. Evil (Elton John) sings a ballad to Queen Beryl. #The Prayer (Mourning Optimus): Belle (Celine Dion) and Myzor (Andrea Boccelli) mourn Optimus's loss. #Your Heart Will Lead You Home: He-Man (Kenny Loggins) is lost over the loss of Optimus. #Part of Your World: Sandy (Olivia Newton-John) carefully mourns Optimus in a funeral. #Epiphany -Sweeney Todd's Song: Sweeney Todd (Johnny Depp) sings. #Red and Black: Enjolras and Marius, along with the rest of the boys, sing this song. #In the Forest (Into the Fire): The Scarlet Pinpernel's cast sing this song. #Rap Theme (Birng in da Funk): Bad Rap ruins the Scarlet Pinpernel's gang's party. #The Final Countdown: Europe's song immortalized. Rocket Raccoon and the others are imprisoned by Queen Beryl and General Woundwort (Joey Tempest). #Life After Life: General Woundwort and the Snow Queen, his love, take over London. #Queen Beryl Vanquishes Elphaba (Now and Forever): The Brave Little Toaster (Sheena Easton) and Cornelius (Barry Manilow) try to revive Optimus while Queen Beryl kills Elphaba and frees Miss Mister's children. #Optimus Saved (Time for Miracles): Tuxedo Mask (Adam Lambert) revives Optimus. Rocket Raccoon, The Brave Little Toaster, He-Man, and others are freed from their Evilland prison. #A Moment Like This: Optimus leaves Arcee (Leona Lewis) and marries Wonder Woman. #Wuthering Heights: Glyph (Kate Bush) tries to imprison Queen Beryl and Megatron's spirit. #USA National Anthem (Reprise): Sailor Mars (Faith Hill) marries Rocket Raccoon and imprisons General Woundwort and the Snow Queen immediately. #Evermore: Rocket Raccoon (Josh Groban) and the rest go home to Herotown. #Toaster's Song (A Dream Worth Keeping): The Brave Little Toaster (Sheena Easton) grants Optimus a farewell present. #Last Night Of The World: The song which Superman and Spider-Girl sing. #Don't You Worry: Optimus Prime (James Ingram) sings about the life after evil. #In His Eyes: All the villains are in heaven singing a Jekyll and Hyde song. #My Final Moment (This is the Moment): Optimus Prime sees the end of Evilland. #Voices That Care: The cast sing along. #The End (China In Your Hand): Wonder Woman (T'Pau) sings the end theme. #Epilogue (Don't Wanna Miss A Thing): The Immortal Epilogue sung by Aerosmith. Shendu is responsable for making both factions sing, as well as dance. The Ultimate Medley is a musical crossover between all universes. All the Heroes and Villains are copyright of their respectful owners. Right? Characters: *Optimus Prime: The Father of Rocky, Bullwinkle, Isaac, Jenna, and Superman. The main protagonist. *He-Man: The Father of Supergirl, Spider-Girl, and Eponine. *Arcee: Wife of Optimus. *Rocket Raccoon: Optimus's friend. *Christine Daae: The opera Signora. Izzy's girlfriend. *Izzy: Atlanta's Olympic Mascot and Christine's boyfriend, after Raoul de Chagny was rumored to have died. *The Brave Little Toaster: His manly attitude may bring snow to Herotown. *Cornelius: Friend of the Brave Little Toaster. A fairy. *Sailor Moon: A female soldier. *Sailor Mercury: One of the Eternal Sisters. *Sailor Venus: One of the Eternal Sisters. *Sailor Jupiter: One of the Eternal Sisters. *Sailor Mars: Marries Rocket Raccoon, her friend. *Snow White: Lips Red as the Rose, Hair Black as Ebony, Skin White as Snow. *Snow White's Prince: A happy-go-lucky Prince. *Aladdin: The prince of Agrabah. *Supergirl: Rocky's girlfriend-turned-mother. *Vytor: The Starfire Champion. *Bucky O'Hare: A heroic bunny. *Jenna: Pocahontas's friend. *Carlotta: Herotown's Signora. *Pocahontas: Jenna's friend. *Karis: A Jupiter Adept. *Rocky the Squirrel: Supergirl's son and Bullwinkle's friend *Bullwinkle the Moose: Rocky's friend. *Elita-1: Optimus's past girlfriend. *Rose: Jack's girlfriend. *Jack: Rose's boyfriend. *Stampy: An unknown rabbit that came out of Optimus's hat. *Jean Valjean: A prisoner of Evilland, who escaped his Evilland chains when he stole bread without paying. *Wendy: Wendy Darling is her full name. *Belle: Beautiful princess. *Airazor: A fairy-kissing Maximal. Transforms into Ganymede's eagle. *Glyph: A female Autobot. *Wonder Woman: The woman Optimus truely loved. *Jean Luc-Picard: The captain of Optimus's ship *Superman: Spider-Girl's friend. *Spider-Girl: Superman's friend.. *Infinity Mijinion: Former star of the Evilland Superstars. *Elphaba: Queen of Evilland. *Serrator: King of Evilland. *Cat R. Waul: Serrator's Main Man. *Catwoman: Cat R. Waul's wife. *CatS: The final boss from Zero Wing. *Megatron: Queen Beryl's Boyfriend. *Queen Beryl: The main antagonist. Megatron's Girlfriend. *General Woundwort: Queen Beryl's pet rabbit. *Snow Queen: General Woundwort's love. *The Evil Queen: A Mirror-loving fan. *Dr. X: Former boyfriend of Maleficent. *Jafar: New boyfriend of Maleficent. *Maleficent: Girlfriend of Jafar and former girlfriend to Dr. X. *Dr. Evil: A pianist. *Myzor the King of War: The Opera Soprano. *KOMPLEX: The master of all Evilland and the toadlike god of all destruction. *Kitty Galore: Mr. Tinkles's girlfriend. *Mr. Tinkles: Kitty Galore's boyfriend. *Dracula: Loves Lilith. *Lilith: Loves Dracula. *Prince Lotor: Sees the singing of his Mehca-Barbara Streisand. *Mecha-Barbara Streisand: The monster which sung to Prince Lotor. *Superboy-Prime: One of the Four Generals. *Dr. Blowhole: One of the Four Generals. *Hades: One of the Four Generals. *Count Dregon: One of the Four Generals. *Bad Rap: A raptor rapper. *Shendu: Responsable for turning both lands into lands of music. Destroyed in the epilogue. *Ghosts: Ghosts seen are Michael Jackson, Freddie Mercury, and Whitney Houston. Movie Version: In the Movie version, some of the songs were shortened. Broadway Version: Some of the songs were shortened, like in the movie. London West End Version: All songs are intact. Concert Version: Some songs only. Original Version: All songs are intact. Australian Version: Some of the songs were shortened, like in the movie. Japanese Version: Some songs only. Las Vegas Version: Some songs only. Chicago Version: All songs not only included, but with the song All That Jazz included between the prologue and I Dreamed A Dream, like in the movie. Paris Version: Footix appears in a cameo scene during Prima Donna. Rio De Janiero Version: Tatu Bola/Amujibi/Fuleco/Zuzeco appears in this version, replacing some of the characters. Shanghai Version: The Fuwa appear as schoolboys during One Day More. Denmark's Version: Some songs only. German Version: Some of the songs were edited and cut out. Italian Version: The entire cast are like opera singers. Spanish Version: The entire cast, in the finale and epilogue, fight Shendu's bulls. Latin American Version: Some of the songs were cut out. Russian Version: One of the songs, like Le Prince Masque Du Caucasie, originates in Russia, so they make it English. South African Version: Some of the songs were edited to match the eleven languages of the nation. Dutch Version: Between All That Jazz and I Dreamed A Dream, much like in the movie version, is At The End of the Day, a more adventurous song when Zorro fights Captain Hook during that song for Fantine. Jean Valjean tries to calm the people down. Norwegian Version: Some songs only. School Version: Some songs only. Glasgow Version: Clyde the Thistle appears as the narrator of the story. When Shendu attacked him and gave him song, he narrates through singing. New Zealander Version: Dirk Courage appears in this version, replacing Optimus Prime. Irish Version: Some songs only. Arabic Version: This version contains Arabic songs. Bollywood Version: This version contains Indian Bollywood Songs in a melody/medley Las Vegas Version: Like in the movie, it has the song I Am The Starlight, in which Rusty confesses with Starlight Express. He convinces him how to destroy Elphaba. Ultimate Medley Big Version: Has all the songs in the movie, all characters, and all props. Category:Musicals